Galadriel's Gift
by Arwen the lady of Lorien
Summary: They were chasing her, she moved quickly but her legs felt heavy and tired, she could not move. They were gaining on her soon they would reach her and what should she do then? She would not die trapped in some corner, She should stand and fight. r/r
1. Beginning

Warning, disclaimer, thing: "My name is Arwen*the lady of Lorien and I am . " I trail off, dreading ever coming here.  
  
"Speak child, there is no shame here." The counsellor smiled, it looked forced, perhaps she had had enough of the ME counselling group.  
  
"A Legomance writer." The room filled with the sound of shock, a few hobbits began to cry, and an elf even fled from the room.  
  
"Out!" Screamed the counsellor gently messaging her temples, "Romance writers . . " She muttered, " Fellowships Bain."  
  
In other words I don't own LOTR and this is a Legomance.  
  
Aragorn mounted his horse quickly and effortlessly, his daughter looked up at him her bright eyes filled with wonder. He looked down upon her, "Do not worry! I have had many years of practice." Sirthfiniel smiled, nodding her head and looking at her own small pony. She named it Shadowfax in honour of the king of horses, which she had heard of in the few tales that her father thought fit to tell her. She mounted it with great difficulty however she was soon sat astride it. She beamed up at Aragorn with a sense of great pride, "Well done little one," he said. Sirthfiniel watched as her father began to ride slowly away, turning round to make sure that his daughter would follow. Sirthfiniel face fixed with concentration her father had showed her many times but this was the first time she had ridden a horse. Sirthfiniel tried to get the horse to move but it would not work, she sighed and leant gently over to the ponies' ear, she whispered something in Sindarin and the horse obediently began to move. Sirthfiniel felt a surge of excitement. "Father!" she cried.  
  
"Well done, what did you say?"  
  
" I tried the way you showed me but it did not work, I asked him to walk and he did!" Aragorn laughed, "Perhaps you are more like an elf than I first realised." Sirthfiniel smiled, it had to be the greatest compliment she had ever received. Sirthfiniel tried to remain balanced on her horse and keep pace on with her father, despite the fact he had almost slowed to a halt. "Shall I ever be able to ride as well as you father?" Sirthfiniel asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, perhaps better." He replied, "Though it shall not happen over night. Do not be disappointed if it takes hard work and many years. Patience and hard work reap the best rewards." Sirthfiniel nodded, she wanted to learn how to ride and was willing to dedicate as much time as she had to it.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Then I shall be only to willing to take you riding as often as you wish." Sirthfiniel thanked her father, as he began to speed up slightly. Sirthfiniel began to ride gradually faster, and soon she could ride almost go as fast as her father (though she knew he was taking pity on her and again going slowly). As Sirthfiniel trotted along she could not help but fell that one-day Shadowfax would carry her to adventure. * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
15 years later  
Sirthfiniel gave a heavy sigh, taking a piece of her long dark hair and carefully twisting it round her finger. She was trying to pay attention to her sisters current lecture, or at least remember what had caused it." Sirthfiniel!" She heard her Alcchilien cry, "Pray tell, what did I just say?" Sirthfiniel looked up, hesitating for a moment. "That I am a princess and should conduct myself as such. How often must I be told this?" Sirthfiniel said. Alcchilien looked at her suspiciously, as if knowing that she had guessed the answer. "Until, you begin to." Sirthfiniel shook her head, "Then I fear I shall hear this a thousand times." Alcchilien looked at her sharply, an expression of annoyance upon her face. Sirthfiniel smiled, for she knew that this infuriated her sister more than anything that she could say. And just as she had expected her to Alcchilien let out an exasperated noise. "Sister, why can you not leave me be?"  
  
"Because," Her sister said," I care about you."  
  
Sirthfiniel laughed. "If you truly cared about me then you would leave me be!" it was an all to familiar and endless argument, it had started the first day that Sirthfiniel had declared she was going to learn to use a sword and had never ended. Sirthfiniel stood up, "My dear prudent sister, do you not have enough girls to pass your wisdom onto? Do not inflict it on me!" Sirthfiniel turned quickly on her heel and towards her chamber at the end of the hall. She sat upon her bed, reflecting on the tale her father had just told her. It had been about Gandalf, It had been short for her father was selective about what he should tell her. Suddenly an idea came to her, and standing up she swiftly moved out the dark oak door. She walked through countless corridors and passages until she came to a wide passage, which led to a large high roofed room. Mounted upon the walls were many pieces of armour and weapons that had long surpassed their use. Sirthfiniel walked to the back wall looking at a long sword. It was of no important value or worth and Sirthfiniel felt that it would be fitting for its use, for should she take it her father should not be angered. She lifted it gently swinging it from side to side it made a satisfying cracking sound. Sirthfiniel saw orcs before her she moved the sword thrusting towards them and beheading many, she could see the uruk Hai in the distance she was heading towards the first.  
  
"Sirthfiniel! What are you doing?" Eldarion cried behind her. Sirthfiniel spun around dropping the sword; it made a clattering sound behind her.  
  
" I was looking around the armoury room."  
  
"With a sword in your hand?" He said dryly looking at the sword beside her feet, "There are no orcs here, sister." Sirthfiniel smiled.  
  
"Has father yet to show you how to use a sword?" Sirthfiniel nodded.  
  
"I am that unskilled that even after watching for a few moments you can tell." She sighed.  
  
"No," He laughed, "Though I am sure that father would not have taught you to cry "Gurth an Glamhoth" Sirthfiniel looked away from her brother. He walked over taking his sister by the arm.  
  
"Sirthfiniel, I shall show you." Eldarion lifted another sword and began to show her the basic techniques. Sirthfiniel was surprised at her brothers' kindness, they had always shared an important friendship but he was oft exploring the lands or playing with other boys. She appreciated the fact that he should stop this just to help her, despite the fact he had once told her that learning to fight should be of no use to her. She should never need it. Sirthfiniel watched carefully, all to aware that her brother generous spirit may not last. Sirthfiniel was determined to learn all that she could while it held out. Later that evening, Sirthfiniel returned to her chamber feeling both proud and tired. She had practiced for hours after her brother had left and her arms felt heavy yet she felt content and happy in a way she had never done before as if some great weight she had not known she carried had been lifted. Felling bemused Sirthfiniel drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
Gurth an Glamhoth: death to the din-hord (orcs) 


	2. Story telling

Warning thing: Ok I think everyone has got the hint by now but just encase:  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING . . . please don't sue me!!  
  
A/n I just want to say thank you very much to my one and only fan Claena Goldworthy, *hugs only fan who is nodding nervously wishing she had never written that review* well now I have embarrassed myself on with the story . . .  
  
Sirthfiniel doubled over as her brother gave an exaggerated move of the sword, "Good bye, my love." He said before falling to the ground and closing his eyes. Sirthfiniel clapped, laughing at her brother. He stood up and gave a bow.  
  
"Eldarion, father never told you that!" She scolded.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"For such fanciful adventures only happen in your head." She teased, her brother hit her playfully on the arm. They often teased each in other in such a manner for that was there way. Having only sisters Eldarion was glad of her adventurous spirit and Sirthfiniel was glad of a sibling who did not treat her like a child. Her brother stories were always magnificent feats of imagination, hilarious to watch and always "true".  
  
"One day Eldarion you should have an adventure like this!"  
  
"I doubt that sister."  
  
"I do not. You shall have an adventure." Eldarion smiled his sister seemed so certain.  
  
"Perhaps I should go in search for adventure?"  
  
"Yes! To Lothlorien to Rivendell to Fangorn!" Sirthfiniel was getting more excited and began to talk about great adventures that lay before him and the near tragedies that could befall him. Eldarion laughed,  
  
"Calm down sister, your imagination is nearly as bad as mine." Sirthfiniel smiled but her thoughts still remained on adventures in far away lands.  
  
"Sirthfiniel!" She heard her brothers voice cry as she reluctantly came out of her daydream,  
  
"I beg your pardon, what is the matter Eldarion?" Eldarion chuckled gently,  
  
"Nothing important enough to tear you away from your dream." He said walking away and leaving her alone. Sirthfiniel felt guilty but she soon forgot it falling back into her imaginary world.  
  
What felt like moments later she heard a voice calling her, she opened her eyes. And found that she was surrounded by darkness," Sirthfiniel!" She heard her brother cry.  
  
"Eldarion?"  
  
"Yes pray tell, have you been here the whole time?'  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then come it grows late, it is time for dinner." Sirthfiniel jumped up, realising instantly what this meant for this evening scouts of the king would join them bringing tales of what was happening outside of Gondor. Sirthfiniel ran faster than she had known was possible washed and changed and bolted down to dinner. Within moments she was seated at the table next to her brother.  
  
"How did you manage it?" He asked chuckling. Sirthfiniel shook her head defiantly  
  
"I know not what you mean." She said though a slight smile spread across her face. "Have they arrived?"  
  
"Nay, they have not they are washing before they join us! Have patien." As Eldarion was saying this the doors of the hall swung open and in trooped 3 men. They were handsome and proud like most men of Gondor. The man that stood in the middle seemed to be of higher stature than the others. Sirthfiniel guessed that he was the leader. He sat on the seat next to Aragorn and they began to talk. Sirthfiniel listened carefully though all she caught were a few words, it seemed that they were to head off again in a weeks time. Sirthfiniel tried to hear more however soon afterwards she was swept away by her brother.  
  
"What have you heard?" He asked quickly  
  
"Very little I would have heard more had you not brought me out."  
  
"Nay," He sighed, "There talk was turning to news of the kingdom. Nothing you did not already know." Sirthfiniel walked away with her brother to the library, feeling very unsatisfied about this evenings events. Eldarion looked into his sisters face," Do not worry, I will find out anything important sister." Sirthfiniel smiled, falling into one of the arm chairs, her brother began to talk, telling one story or another but for once Sirthfiniel could not concentrate he soon grew bored and left Sirthfiniel to run over the proceedings of dinner in her head. She desperately tried to seek for information that she had not noticed the first time, but she found none, she sighed resigning herself to being the last in the palace to know despite her best efforts. Sirthfiniel sat on the familiar armchair in the library. She spent much time in this room, looking at the carefully bound pages that held the history of her land. She walked to a shelf a picked up a heavy book. A thick layer of dust covered it, she gently swept it away with her hand but the gold writing had peeled and she could no longer read what it said. She took it to her seat and gently opened the book, blowing dust from the page, the fading black ink seemed to hold accounts of information once considered vital. She began to read when she heard quick footsteps coming towards her, trying to ignore them she looked back down. Suddenly she heard her name cried it was Eldarion. He ran towards her," Sirthfiniel!" He halted in front of her, his face wore an expression of pride and excitement, which he was desperately trying to mask.  
  
"What is it?" Sirthfiniel asked  
  
"I am to go! They shall let me!" Sirthfiniel smiled though she was not sure what he meant," I am to go with the scouts, Father was hesitant at first but he said if this is what I wish then he shall let me!" Sirthfiniel face lit up,  
  
"You were right sister!"  
  
"You shall have your adventure!" With that Eldarion began to walk away, Sirthfiniel following, wishing to hear what news he had been told now that he was to go with the party. "Perhaps" she thought, "would not be the last to know after all." 


	3. many partings

It was the morning of the departure the days leading up to it had flown by. Sirthfiniel was dreading her brother leaving, without him she would be alone. Sirthfiniel stood in her chamber looking out the window, the sky was bright and clear, not a cloud darkened the sky. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." said Sirthfiniel her voice was heavy.  
  
"It is me," said her brother. Sirthfiniel turned around and walked towards him. "Are you coming to wave me off?" Sirthfiniel nodded but made no sound,  
"I have told father about you lessons, he says that he shall aid you whilst I am away." Sirthfiniel smiled weakly.  
  
"I shall miss you Eldarion." Eldarion put his arm round Sirthfiniels shoulder,  
  
"And I shall miss you. I wish that you could come with us Sirthfiniel. You deserve adventure! But the tales I shall have to tell you when I return!"  
  
"I am sure they shall have been embellished as usual." Sirthfiniel jested. Eldarion laughed.  
  
"Well you must go." Sirthfiniel put simply, "I shall be there to wave you off." Eldarion nodded and turned, he knew that it should be best to leave his sister alone.  
  
Sirthfiniel waved as her brother rode away, She was stood beside her eldest sister as usual. Sirthfiniel let out a sigh, Alcchilien turned to her,  
  
"Do not worry sister, you shall not be alone. I shall spend time with you." Sirthfiniel was not at all comforted by this comment. She walked off aimlessly and again found herself in her chamber, she sighed and lay upon her bed.  
Aragorn lifted his sword, it crashed against Sirthfiniels, she moved quickly to the side and took her sword up knocking Aragorn's' sword away.  
  
"Well done Sirthfiniel." He said a smile upon his face. "Thank you." Sirthfiniel panted, she knew that her father had let her win but she decided to play along.  
  
"I believe that is enough for today." Sirthfiniel nodded in agreement. But she did not say a word. Aragorn looked down at his daughter, she had been remarkably quiet. Sirthfiniel had always been full of stories but she had barely said a word, "What is wrong child?" He asked. Sirthfiniel said nothing, she let her dark hair fall over her face.  
  
"Nothing is the matter." She said softly. Sirthfiniel looked up. Should she tell her father the truth? That she missed the only friend she had in the palace? That she did not share the friendship with her sister that she had with her brother. She settled for a simple statement that was probably obvious to all.  
  
"I miss Eldarion." Aragorn nodded. He seemed to understand that her best friend had been her brother. "Sometimes," Sirthfiniel said slowly, "I wish that could have an adventure." Aragorn nodded he stood absorbed in thought; he seemed almost to be thinking back to something he had once be told.  
  
"Then," He stopped, Sirthfiniel looked at him curiously, for her father talked easily and did not stop and start like she did. Sirthfiniel was silent for as long as she could be, which was a short time indeed.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You may travel these lands." He said quietly. "Though I must consult your mother first." Aragorn laughed at the look of shock upon his daughters face. He had known that one daughter should strive for adventure and and long suspected that it should be Sirthfiniel. Alcchilien seemed to have had an affect on his daughters who did not wish to travel Middle earth, they seemed happy with tales alone. Aragorn said goodbye to his daughter and left. Sirthfiniel left the palace, as she walked around the familiar lands Sirthfiniel began to carefully make plans of where she should go first. 


	4. a confusing conclusion

A/n as always a big thank you to my one and only fan, you rock! I don't know if I have mentioned this but this is dedicated to my little sister, she is mills and boons crazy, and used to steal my mums, it what drove me to write a Legomance. Don't worry this isn't like a mills and boons but it kept her away from them . . . Well please r/r you will gain a lifelong rambler/reviewer in return (  
Sirthfiniel paced the floor of her chamber. She had never had patience despite being told by her sister on more than one occasion that it was "a virtue that all Women should possess." Sirthfiniel did not understand exactly were patience got you, in her opinion little information. Sirthfiniel wished her parents would hurry and make their verdict known; every minute they took to make their decision was another minute that could have been spent planning or packing. Sirthfiniel was near walking in to the room when the door swung open. Her father walked out he had a serious expression on his face but a smile played across his lips.  
  
"You see Sirthfiniel it would seem that you mother . . . "Sirthfiniel already knew the answer her father was not trying hard to conceal the truth but he could not help jesting. "To stay till you next birthday!" Sirthfiniel was near jumping on her father but tried to keep her excitement under control. One week. One week and she should embark upon her own adventure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The news makes my heart heavy, surely they should have been spotted?" Aragorn wore a worried expression, Eldarion and the rest of the party were due home in 1 day and the scouts had not spotted them. He had heard no news for a week. "They should have." The young man that stood beside him replied. His tone was quiet almost as if he knew more than he was conveying. Aragorn looked at him for a moment realising this but soon went back to his own thoughts. "Any news is to be reported to me immediately . . . no matter how trivial it should seem." "Yes your highness." The young man stood for a moment uncertainly before turning and leaving the room. Aragorn shook is head, all he had was limited information and half guesses, but he must tell his wife his conclusion  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sirthfiniel felt her stomach lurch; she could not rid herself of the feeling of foreboding. She had sensed that something had been wrong and wished to know what it was, but her questions remained unanswered and preparation for her departure went on. He tried to rid her self of the thought, as she stood ready to enter into the feast in her honour . . . The sound of laughter echoed round the hall, the whole room seemed to be engrossed in conversation, Sirthfiniel sat alone on the edge of it all. They had just finished the meal, a likes of which Sirthfiniel had never eaten before it seemed the cooks were worried she should not eat whilst she was away and were trying to make sure she was well fed before leaving. Sirthfiniel was getting ready to leave and retire to her chamber, when she felt a light hand upon her shoulder. Sirthfiniel spun around, and much to her surprise saw her mother. "My child, you have grown so fast." She said in an almost sad tone, "You are a child no more."  
  
Sirthfiniel smiled in a reassuring way at her mother but it did not ease the look of sadness upon her face. "I must speak with you." She said quietly, there was a sense of urgency in her mothers' face that told her that it should not wait till the morning. She followed her mother into a small room that was situated near the dining hall. Sirthfiniel sat upon a chair and looked at her mother.  
  
"I have one last gift for you." She said slowly. "It comes from Galadriel."  
  
Sirthfiniel could not contain her confusion, Galadriel had left for the west some time ago. How could she send her a gift? Arwen noticing this continued. "It was given to me long ago, before I had children. It was to be given to my daughter, she told me I would know which one. Galadriel was wise, yet she seemed to shroud everything in mystery, hide her wisdom behind riddles. This is no different. First I shall give you her words." Sirthfiniel was riveted to the spot, she could not think of anything to say (a rare occurrence) and she could barely move. Arwen began,  
  
"Hail to the child of adventure, with you my wishes dwell  
  
Hail to the child of spirit, from you may it never dispel  
  
May luck go ever with you, may you endure  
  
May hardships pass by you, may you heart be sure  
  
But remember this always, hold this dear  
  
With the jewel you carry, may you hear  
  
Beware of the heart betroth to the sea  
  
Rid yourself of that love, it must roam free  
  
With this Arwen took out a pendent, it was of a bluestone that was obviously elven, it hung upon a silver chain. She gave it to Sirthfiniel." Tis an unusually long message, but this necklace is your reminder. I am told that one day you will understand why." Sirthfiniel took the pendent and put it round her neck.  
  
"It is beautiful." She said.  
  
"My child, I shall miss you dearly." Arwen said.  
  
"I shall only be gone for a few months."  
  
"I know my child. It will seem much longer. Stay safe." With his she wrapped her arms round her daughter, it was a long time before she let go.  
  
One day and a thousand goodbyes later, Sirthfiniel was sat upon Shadowfax on her way out of the kingdom. She thought they should never let her leave! Had such a fuss been made over her brother? If so how did he stand it? I t almost made you feel guilty, to ache for the first time to remain at home. But the feeling was gone now, replaced with excitement. Sirthfiniel could not wait to explore the beauty of Middle Earth  
End of part 1  
What, another a/n???:(The unanswered questions regarding Eldarion will be answered later on as will why Aragorn still let her go ) If anyone has any problems regarding my portrayal of Arwen I apologise I tried not to make her like Movie Arwen, sorry if I failed. Sirthfiniel was surprised to see her mother as they did not spend a good deal of time together, Sirthfiniel as you may have gathered was always closer to male members of her family, and because Arwen was not a physical fighter and could not teach her how to wield a sword or climb a tree, they remained slightly detached, hope that cleared everything up. 


	5. Elven Entrance

A/n: I wrote far too many in the last chapter Tadriendra of Mirkwood: thank you very much for reading! I never noticed the your thing before hope it's fixed, I also stopped spacing my ellipsis but punctuation has never been my strong point.  
  
Dark witch: Thank you as always for your brilliant reviews!!  
  
I should probably apologise for the description of Sirthfiniel' eyes etc. erm herm sorry!!!  
  
If I have done any injustices to Legolas please feel free to let me know ( Well I will go away now. promise  
  
Legolas followed the winding path as the gentle breeze blew on his face. He smelt the air of Rivendell the same as it had been the last time he had visited and yet so much of his world had changed. He walked past where the counsel of Elrond had been held where the ring of power had first been shown, where all races debated its fate. As he walked away he saw from the corner of his eye that he was not alone a little way off stood a young woman, absorbing the light. Curious Legolas began to move towards her, for to him she seemed familiar as if he had known her long ago. "Arwen?" He asked for such was the likeness he thought that the even star had returned to her homeland. She turned round to face him and Legolas realised that it was not Arwen. From far her long dark hair had tricked him, but now the weather beaten girl stood in front of him, he quickly realised his mistake.  
  
"My apologies young maiden, I thought you were someone else. my eyes have never deceived me before"  
  
"Nay" said the young lady, " Do not apologise Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, for you are not wrong in many ways" Legolas looked a the mortal women, he was sure he had never met her, how did she know his name?  
  
"Again, I ask you forgive me but have we met before?" She shook her head. " We have not met before, though I feel as if I have known you all my life. You wear the colours of Mirkwood that much is plain but you have the fair voice and the fair looks of the prince that I have heard tales of throughout my life and throughout my travels." Legolas looked mystified but before he could ask another question she continued  
  
"As for your eyes they have not deceived you; I am Sirthfiniel daughter of Arwen and of Aragorn. I am pleased to meet you Prince Legolas." Legolas was slightly suspicious, but swiftly let the thought fade. What reason would any one wish to impersonate Aragorns' daughter?  
  
"And I am pleased to meet you Sirthfiniel of Gondor, it has been a many years since I visited Gondor. Tell me how is all in your lands?"  
  
"Quiet and peaceful, not much has changed in my lifetime."  
  
" You do not sound happy about this?" said Legolas looking in her eyes, had he not once encountered the Lady of the golden woods, he would have had to look away for her gaze had the intensity of Galadriels' like she could look through all defences and into your soul. And yet at the same time there was an ongoing battle the wisdom and knowledge of the elves and yet the pride, youth and mischief of a mortal.  
  
" Nay.I look for excitement. And whilst the sun is warm and the birds sing their ageless song I am permitted to roam the lands of middle earth." With this a smile spread across her face. She gave a short laugh it was young and youthful. "Though I am sure you are not interested in my travels" "What would make you think that?"  
  
" My father told of the travels of the fellowship of the ring though I have not been told all the stories. I feel he is trying to protect me in some way. I am still young"  
  
"It is a long story, it changed much. Tell me Sirthfiniel what brought you here to Rivendell?"  
  
"It has been in my stories since I was young, I felt I must see if it matched my dreams"  
  
"And does it?"  
  
" It does, though it surprises me. I must confess this is not the reason I am here now, for I had visited here first before anywhere else. But I felt drawn as if I must return; perhaps this is my true home. And you? What brings you here so far from your own lands? For I was so shocked by you entrance I acted as if I knew you were coming."  
  
" I do not know a feeling drew me here. Perhaps I felt the need to look back, reflect upon parts of my life." Legolas began to walk and beckoned Sirthfiniel to follow.  
  
"Perhaps it is fate that brings us here."  
  
"Perhaps" said Legolas "though what purpose it can have I do not know," he looked up at the sky" the night grows old for my arrival was late. I do not tire easily but I will understand if you must sleep, I have much to think about for you are not what I expected to find and it had given me much to contemplate" Legolas led them towards a tree" It will be safe to sleep here, do you wish for a fire will you be warm enough?"  
  
"I will," said Sirthfiniel" I have been travelling long I have blankets though I feel tonight I too will not sleep. Good night Prince Legolas." Sirthfiniel lay down under the fading moon, watching the stars hoping they held some answer to why she was here. Legolas had seemed quite comfortable with this development and seemed rather courteous despite having never met her before. He was trusting and, understanding of the mortals need for sleep. She did not know why the were here but she decided not to dwell on it long for she was too young to solve lives mysteries and she did not care enough to wish her youth away so she may. Sirthfiniel felt excited and curious for she had finally met another member of the fellowship who would perhaps tell the stories her father would not. She was perfectly happy with her decision not to read too much into their meeting and take it for what it was a coincidence. She closed her eyes thanking her mortal side, which allowed her to ignore her thoughts and replace them instead with slumber. She drifted easily into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
